


Bunny Girl (s.rin)

by sunassexslave



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bunny Girl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunassexslave/pseuds/sunassexslave
Summary: You were the quiet kid who sat in the back of the class alone. It didn't bother you, you liked it better that way. You lived alone in a nice enough apartment paid for by your part-time job. Your career?A bunny girl.
Relationships: Suna x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bunny Girl (s.rin)

It was a Friday evening. One of the best days to work. 

On Friday's, more men usually showed up and you get to work over time due to no classes the following day.

You were sitting in class staring out the window instead of listening to the lesson. It didn't matter if you payed attention. You were already at the top of your class.

The bell finally rang and you made your way to the door. Before you could leave the lecture hall, your professor stopped you.

"Y/n!" he shouted at you trying to get your attention.

You sighed under your breath walking over to him. 

"Y/n, I wanted to congratulate you on getting a perfect score on last weeks exam. You should start taking higher classes. With your smarts you should challenge yourself more-" you cut your professor off and started speaking.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't have time to talk today and i've already told you multiple times. I don't want to take higher classes." you said ending the conversation and walking out the door.

'Fuck i'm going to be late.'

You started walking faster to the cafe you worked at hoping to make it in time.

Your manager was a creep who touched on the girls and yelled at you when you were late. You hated working under him but the money and tips were so good.

You finally made it to the cafe and walked into the back before opening.

You slid on your tights and pulled the leather suit over your torso. You pulled your straighter out of your bag and started slightly curling the lower half of your hair / You pulled a brush out of your bag and started styling your hair in order to "please the men." (i know a lot of people don't have long hair so i tried to add another option. i will try my best to make y/n fit for everyone) 

Your manager was a complete asshole to say the least. "Don't wear too much makeup" "You have to look natural" "No colored hair" "Looking to masculine is unattractive"

-let's not talk about how he made "women belong in the kitchen jokes" as well...

Moving on from that, you hate your boss. Who tf wouldn't?

You put on your bunny ears -bending them in the way to look the best- and walked out into the main area of the cafe.

The shop had only opened half a hour ago and it was already at 50% capacity.

You walked over to a table that hadn't been waited yet. Sitting there was a boy that was obviously a otaku.

He wore a black and white Killua shirt with green pants. He sat there reading what seemed to be a romance manga but don't worry about him babes

Your the main character here 

You proceeded to wait him and finally he finished and left.

—

You had about 15 minutes until your shift ended. There were enough girls to finish off the night with the few customers the shop had left.

You made your way back to the back room to change and get ready to leave when your manager stopped you at the doorway.

"Your shift isn't over yet. Get back out there."

You rolled your eyes and sat behind the counter waiting for someone to come in.

After 5 minutes of waiting a man that you hadn't seen before came in.

He looked to be slightly over 6'0 with brown hair and narrow yellow-grey eyes. He was stunning to say the least. He eyed you and started walking closer to where you were. 

He smirked as he towered over you. "Table for one please." 

You could hear the grin through his tone. To be honest you strongly disliked people like him. The types to be so cocky when they had just met you.

But they also payed more in tips. 

You took his offer and led him towards one of the tables by the back. 

You did what you usually did and made your backside look stunning as you walked towards the table. The man's eyes followed your bunny tail as it wiggled behind you. 

You stopped at the table seating the menu down. The man followed and sat down.

"Can i get a name?" you smirked at him making him go crazy on the inside.

"Suna Rintarou, and yours?" 

'He seems way too confident in himself' you giggled in your head.

"Your waitress" you said smirking and walking away, "I'll be back in a bit to get your order."

Suna continued to watch you as you walked back into the main area to greet another customer. 

—

Your shift finally ended and you walked into the back room to change. You threw on your sweatpants and vintage t-shirt and walked out the door. 

You locked to front entrance and turned around to see Suna.

"I forgot to give you your tip." he said towering over you with the same smirk from earlier.

"Keep it. I got enough tonight." you said starting to walk away.

You weren't lying. You usually take a lot of money home in tips. Tonight was no exception. 

"Aww come on. Don't be like that. Just take my money, you treated me well tonight." he hissed, eyes trailing down your body again.

"Eyes up here pretty boy."

He snapped out of his trance and put the money in your hand. "Buy yourself something nice." he whispered into your ear before walking away.

You looked down at the 20 dollar bill and saw a piece of paper on top of it.

'call me   
-rin'

"That damn playboy." you mumbled under your breath.

—

It was around midnight and you were finally home. You placed your stack of tips in your drawer and laid on your bed.

You lifted the piece of paper that had Sunas number into the sky and stared at it.

The way Suna acted intrigued you. He was so cocky and confident but he was different from the other men that had tried to get with you.

"Fuck it." you said before dialing the number and calling it.

It continued to ring for a couple of seconds before you heard someone pick up.

"-Hello?"


End file.
